The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named xe2x80x98Gulfkingxe2x80x99 and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces an attractive, high percentage red skin, good eating quality fruit which are clingstone, non-melting flesh. The fruit mature for the fresh market in early May at Attapulgus, Ga. on a tree adapted to a mid-chill winter climate. Contrast is made to xe2x80x98Flordakingxe2x80x99 (nonpatented) peach tree, a standard variety, for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for 7 to 10 days on the tree.
xe2x80x98Gulfkingxe2x80x99 peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program located at Attapulgus. The seed parent was BY87P285 (nonpatented), a non-melting flesh peach and the pollen parent was xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,315). BY87P285 originated from a hybrid of xe2x80x98Sunprincexe2x80x99 (nonpatented) and L78-8-14 (nonpatented). L78-8-14 originated from a hybrid of xe2x80x98Harvesterxe2x80x99 (nonpatented)xc3x97xe2x80x98Majesticxe2x80x99 (nonpatented). xe2x80x98Gulfkingxe2x80x99 peach tree was selected in 1998, and was designated AP 98-4. It was propagated by budding on xe2x80x98Flordaguardxe2x80x99 (nonpatented) and xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 (nonpatented) seedling rootstock (for root-knot nematode control) and determined at Attapulgus to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. There are no known effects of either rootstock on this scion cultivar. Asexually propagated plants remained true to the original tree as all characteristics of the tree and the fruit were transmitted.
xe2x80x98Gulfkingxe2x80x99 peach tree is a new and distinct variety that bears yellow, non-melting flesh fruit, and has a moderate-chilling dormancy requirement. It blooms with xe2x80x98Flordakingxe2x80x99 peach tree at Attapulgus, bearing red skin and yellow flesh fruit. The estimated chilling requirement is 350 chill units.
The present invention resulting in xe2x80x98Gulfkingxe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized by non-melting flesh fruit of excellent flavor and eating quality on a tree adapted to mild winters. The trees are vigorous, productive and without alternate bearing. Trees attain in two years, a height of three meters and a spread of two meters at Attapulgus. Terminal growth of up to a meter annually is common on mature 4-year-old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape. The first fruit ripen in early May at Attapulgus or in about 75 days from full bloom which the same time as xe2x80x98Flordakingxe2x80x99 peach tree. The fruit are uniform in size and moderately large for an early peach averaging 120 g or about 2xe2x85x9c inches in diameter. Ripe fruit have 80 to 90% red skin with moderately fine darker red stripes from the tip to the shoulder. There is no red in flesh at the pit, but fruit have some red pigment flecks in the outer flesh on the sun exposed side of the fruit. The flower petals are pink and showy. The anthers are light red.